funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FunOrb Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- the "founder" isn't something to brag with so name was removed from main page :It's not "bragging". It's news. Unless you have some other wiki-based news...? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:11, 24 March 2008 (UTC) not one wiki does it and i'll contact a wiki staff :What else goes there? The RSWiki posts stuff like "400th article made by Fictional User", which is even worse. And what exactly will you say to this staff member? It's the only piece of wiki-based news we have that I know of. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:08, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Featured Article When do you think we might get our first featured article and where will we nominate them? (I'm hoping to get the TerraPhoenix article to be the first :-p) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:10, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :We can nominate them here, I guess. Our first complete article should be the featured one. Of course, that depends how you view complete... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:12, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Following my most recent edits, I would now like to officially nominate TerraPhoenix to be a featured article. All the information there is correct and complete to the best of my knowledge. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:09, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::I've not played the game myself. But there doesn't appear to be an actual walkthrough for the game. It's just a story summary and descriptions of the weapons, items, etc. Is a walkthrough possible? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:07, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol, I was hoping you wouldn't notice that :-p. A walkthrough will be tricky though, I'm not really sure how to go about it... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:23, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Ask around, perhaps? see if any contacts would know how to write one. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:41, 14 April 2008 (UTC) The Track Controller has been featured for a long time. Maybe it's time to change it? I nominate Torquing!, Crazy Crystals or Arcanists as our new featured article.Aik Hui 13:49, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't think Crazy Crystals is anywhere near ready yet. It still has a lot of work needing to be done on the many sub-articles. Torquing! is a possibility, though since I don't know the game particularly well I can't really say yes or no. Arcanists I think is nearly there. A concerted effort to complete the sub-articles and clean up any minor problems and I think we would have a worthy article. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:59, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::For the Arcanists article, the only pages really needing work now are the Arcanists/Book of Seas, Arcanists/Book of Nature and Arcanists/Book of Underdark. The Arcanists/Book of Frost article also needs a small bit of work to be complete. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:52, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::The Book of Seas is complete, with all icons and spell descriptions. I was going to get all the icons, but forgot to do it before buying my prestige hat. :( Also, I am able to get animated familiar icons, and I will add them in, but they're not really necessary, and some of them, like the Frost Sprite, don't really have a point in animating. Aik Hui 02:26, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::"Animated familiar icons"? What do you mean by that? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:51, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::He means he can make an animated .gif of the familiars as they move in-game (I think). Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:33, 6 July 2008 (UTC) "What's new on FunOrb Wiki" Section I think we should put something here, but I'm not sure what would go best. Perhaps the newest created article? Or the most recent article no longer a stub? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:02, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :How about we replace it with "Who's on FunOrb wiki?" until we can get something better? As far as I can see we've got four regular contributors; you, me, Aik Hui and OrbFu. We could have like a 10-word Hello-style message from each of us. ...maybe. *shrug* I just think it would be better than grasping at straws for news. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:50, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::That might well work, we should probably confirm with Aik Hui and OrbFu before we do anything though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:15, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::Don't really see the point, but I'm not fussed. OrbFu 20:27, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmm, it's been a while since the rest of you posted here. I'm okay with it, but like OrbFu, it seems pointless to me, and it appears that you have not done this yet (were you waiting for my response?) Aik Hui 17:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I suppose I got distracted by other things, and forgot about it. I still think something should go there, but what I'm still not certain. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Would there be a way to show some statistics there? I think that'd be quite nice. We could have things like 'newest user' and 'newest article', or even more random things like 'oldest article'. Just showing some stats about the wiki would be nice, though. Not sure how we could make it update itself, though. Twilt | Talk | 18:06, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Brainwave. "How you can help FunOrb wiki", with a list of things that we've not got that casual editors might be able to help with. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I like it! Now, what do we have that fits there? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:36, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Details on some of the spells in Arcanists. I don't know what else - just add it to the main page without discussion and bring it to the talk page if you object to a particular addition to make it quicker. That's if we agree, obviously. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:17, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::If you start it I'm sure I'll be able to add to it quite nicely. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Other Games Other games caragory was removed from funorb recently so I think it should go.Knd563 23:58, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :So it was. I'll remove the link, and nominate the category for deletion. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:11, 9 June 2008 (UTC) "funorbsucks" Bananabob has advertised this on the unrunescape main page, I had to remove it. You might want to consider blocking him since he knows nothing about wiki markup and types without punctuation or sense. He keeps making dumb and pointless edits to the unrunescape wiki also. just a note. --r1ky | Talk | 19:33, 25 June 2008 (UTC)